


The Devil's lover

by Poppyfox



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyfox/pseuds/Poppyfox
Summary: Sotiria is the first female Angel, but her appearance isn't the only thing making her different than the other's. She's doubtful, she's feeling and she's the only one she knows like that except for Adam and a certain Angel she will meet.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Devil's lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, so this is a complete shit post for myself, I just needed to get it out. I keep thinking of the Devil, I might post more if anyone enjoys or if I just get a whim for it honestly.
> 
> SOTIRIA: Feminine form of Greek Sotiris, meaning "salvation."

Sotiria was feeling annoyed. The almighty has told every individual angel what their purpose was, except her. It made her feel worried and guilty, she didn't like doubting the almighty. He's the heavenly father after all, what right do I have to doubt him? But still , the feeling of dread hasn't left her for the whole day, so she decided to visit Adam. Well, when I say visit I mean look at him from afar, hiding. The other angels weren't interested in this new spectacle that God called "A human" but Sotiria definitely was. It was so funny to her, the way he tasted all of the things the heavenly father decided to bless him with, he pricked his legs on sharp rocks and got into a fight with a badger not so long ago. Honestly, it was fun and maybe not allowed, but she isn't hurting anyone by just looking.  
Currently the creature was trying to climb the tree, like a monkey. And the actual monkey who was far up in the tree seemed to be mocking him. Sotiria couldn't honestly tell what was the purpose of the creature, she guessed that's the one thing they had in common. And she must admit , she couldn't relate to the other angels as much. It seemed they never questioned anything, it was a miracle God decided to tell them their duties. Otherwise they would have just wondered around heaven exchanging polite smiles , never thinking about anything or doing anything. And of course now they have accepted their orders with no fuss or question. The more time she spent in heaven, the more she was sure. She wasn't like the other angels. She had more, just more... she couldn't come up with a name to call them, but she would suddenly have a different mood when interacting with some of the angels and they stayed the same. Blissful and cheery all the time.She almost wished she could be like them sometimes, but then she would try to out-fly the eagle, taste the new fruit the almighty has made, get the giggles when Adam would try to steal the said eagles eggs and would get pecked. She couldn't imagine living without this.

It seems Adam has settled in for the night. Yeah, right, he needs sleep, like the animals. So, Sotiria wished him a peaceful sleep and went on her way to the water fall, on the other side of the garden. There she floated just above the water, counting the fish and all of their different kinds. That was the ting, when God created a new being , the angels would automatically gain knowledge of it and everything about it. The same was with Adam, first of his kind,created in the image of God himself. Sotiria felt bad, but she kind of disagreed, well yes, Adam did look like God, the basic things, hair, nose, two eyes, two legs to stand on. etc . But God was golden, literally, his eyes were the most blinding color of gold, his hair, long strings of the sun and his body was covered as of the angels, but it was safe to assume,it was the same as Adams. And her body wasn't like anyone's , while the rest of the angels sort of resembled Adam, her features were different , that's why she was called a "she" God said. 

Time passed ,and it was time for Sotiria to go and help with expanding the Galaxy and Adam would be up soon anyways. Her head filled with a new goal, left the garden of Eden without noticing the curious eyes of the Angel Lucifer Morningstar.


End file.
